Pressure swing adsorption is a well-known method for the separation of bulk gas mixtures and for the purification of gas streams containing undesirable impurities. The method has been developed and adapted for a wide range of feed gases, operating conditions, product recovery, and product purity. Most large pressure swing adsorption (PSA) systems utilize multiple parallel adsorber beds operated in staggered sequential cycles using typical process steps of feed/adsorption, pressure equalization, depressurization, evacuation, purge, and repressurization. These PSA systems are widely used in the chemical process industries for the recovery and purification of valuable gaseous products such as hydrogen, carbon oxides, synthesis gas, light hydrocarbons, and atmospheric gases.
The design and operation of these PSA systems can present complex engineering challenges because of the large number of variables and parameters involved. These variables and parameters may include, for example, adsorbent type, adsorbent particle size, bed length/diameter ratio, gas flow velocities, gas residence times, type of PSA operating cycle, duration of steps in the PSA cycle, number of adsorbent beds, feed gas pressure, feed gas composition, product throughput, and product purity.
A large worldwide market exists for the supply of high-purity hydrogen in the chemical process, metals refining, and other related industries. A typical commercial method for the production of hydrogen to satisfy this market is the reforming of natural gas or other methane-rich hydrocarbon streams. The reforming process is carried out by reacting the hydrocarbon with steam and/or an oxygen-containing gas (e.g., air or oxygen-enriched air), producing a crude reformate gas containing hydrogen, carbon oxides, water, residual hydrocarbons, and nitrogen. If carbon monoxide recovery is not required and hydrogen is the main product, the carbon monoxide may be converted to additional hydrogen and carbon dioxide by the water gas shift reaction to yield a shifted synthesis gas. Hydrogen recovery from this shifted synthesis gas typically includes a multiple-bed PSA process in which each adsorbent bed uses a layer of activated carbon for the removal of CO2 and CH4 followed by a layer of zeolite or molecular sieve adsorbent for the removal CO and N2. Other hydrogen-rich gas sources that can be upgraded by PSA technology to provide a high purity hydrogen product include refinery off-gases containing hydrogen and C1-C6 hydrocarbons, and include effluent streams from hydrocarbon partial oxidation units.
The overall cost of hydrogen from integrated reformer/PSA systems includes both capital and operating cost components. The economic production of high-purity hydrogen requires low operating and capital costs, wherein the capital costs depend largely upon the size of the reformer and the size of the vessels containing the PSA adsorbent beds. PSA bed size typically decreases as the hydrogen productivity (i.e., the amount of hydrogen produced per unit bed volume) of the PSA system increases, and the bed size also decreases as the hydrogen bed size factor (i.e., the volume of adsorbent bed required to produce a given amount of hydrogen product) of the PSA system decreases. Clearly, a smaller bed size factor and a larger hydrogen productivity are preferred.
Hydrogen productivity and recovery can be increased by improved process cycles and/or improved adsorbents. The size of the reformer is impacted significantly by the hydrogen recovery in the PSA system, and improvements in PSA hydrogen recovery result directly in a smaller reformer. Improvements in PSA hydrogen recovery also result in a reduced demand for reformer feed gas, i.e. natural gas, which constitutes the largest operating cost of the reformer. There is a need in the field of hydrogen production for improved design and operating methods to reduce overall capital and operating costs, particularly for the PSA systems used for final hydrogen recovery. This need is addressed by the embodiments of the present invention described below and defined by the claims that follow.